Weightless Lullaby
by The War Inside my Head
Summary: Angsty one shots inspired by music. Character death and dark themes. Don't like don't read.
1. We Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Author's Note: Character death.**

**We Are**

_We are_

_We are_

_We are made of broken parts_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are broken from the start_

The concept of 'only child' was never a thought that entered his head. He never once thought that he would lose his baby brother. The thought was preposterous. He didn't want to believe that now he was an only child. It was all a dream. It had to be.

_And our hearts_

_Our hearts_

_They were beating in the dark_

_Cause we are_

_We are built from broken parts_

He had been there. He had seen the car hit him. He never thought that he'd have to watch something that horrible. His baby brother was put in a coma that he never woke from. He had been sitting at his little brother's bedside when his heart gave out. The doctor's did all they could but his brother didn't pull through. He died right before his eyes.

_If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway_

_Silicone dreams and your name on the marque_

_And I can hold it up, but I hold it up hardly_

_It's hotter here in hell but it's getting real dark, see_

"Matt?" His head lifted and he looked into his best friend's pained eyes. "How are you holding up?" Matt forced a smile through his tears.

"Better than before." Matt whispered. But in truth his wasn't holding up and if he was he was barely holding up. He hated black now. Black used to be one of his favorite colors but now he hated it. TK had been buried in a black suit. In a black casket. And now here he was wearing black. The sky was grey. Everything was grey.

_So all you sick and the bitterness of the lonely_

_To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends_

_And every step, another step you're walking on my dreams_

_Every breath, another breath, you're breathing when I breathe_

Nothing would ever be the same without TK. TK was the hope and light in everyone's life. He managed to stay hopeful in the most hopeless situations and now he was gone. After all they had been through in the Digital World his death seemed so normal. So normal it was strange. Too normal. Was this God's way of rewarding them for saving the world twice? It was sick and cruel.

_I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go_

_I'm married to the devil, in the city of angels_

_So come all you wicked, to the world of the empty_

_I know I need it all, so baby don't tempt me_

It was ironic that he saw TK when he came into the world and he watched as he left the world. TK didn't say a word. Nothing at all. No dying wishes. He just died. His heart stopped beating. Blood stopped flowing. Lungs stopped functioning. In books they say when someone dies it just looks like they were asleep. That was a lie. TK looked dead. Not asleep just dead. It killed him picturing it. But the image wouldn't leave. It wouldn't go away.

_I'm knockin' on your door, nope, nobody sent me_

_Just checkin' all you bitches, like I'm checkin' this check sheet_

_So put your hats on, Lohner don't get soft_

_You can see God when I take my mask off_

The only thing he had left of his baby brother was his hat and digivice. Old journals filled with his handwriting. Pictures and memories. That was all he had to cling to. His hat still smelled like him. God was cruel. He stole TK from him. TK was all he had left to live for. And now he was gone. Now what did he have to live for? Nothing. Nothing at all.

_We are, we are, we are made from broken parts_

_We are, we are, we are broken from the start_

_And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_

_'Cause we are, we're, we are built from broken parts_

He didn't want to die but he was going to live life hollow and alone. Even with his friends and parents he would still be alone. TK filled the hole in his life. TK was the only reason he held on. And now with him dead he was shattered. Broken completely.

_The fame's your best friend, you love it, no questions_

_Beating down the door is the face of rejection_

_And once again it's a tragedy anthem_

_We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing_

He wiped his tears. He was quitting his band. TK had been proud of him for making it so big. That was the only reason he stayed in the band. Now if he were to practice he would imagine TK in the crowd smiling and cheering him on. It would be too much to handle. The last thing he needed was to break down during a performance. The band was disbanded.

_But who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream_

_'Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen_

_With the gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky_

_Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die_

TK's main dream was to be a writer. He wanted to write about their adventures. But now that dream was shattered. TK had the potential to be a writer and plenty of hope. But clearly God didn't give a fuck. TK _always_ had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He always smiled smiles that reached his eyes. Smiles that made his eyes shine with his hope and radiance. That was one thing Matt loved most about TK. His ability to brighten a whole room.

_So grab a pick and an axe, 'cause we try, we cry_

_Into the bottle of Jack we die, inside_

_So when you look in his eyes, whatcha see now_

_Murder the monster you've made, and watch him bleed out_

He didn't want to think about the moment he died. All the blood. He pained pale face. His blue eyes looking desperately at him. And Matt was completely powerless. He wanted to reverse time and bring TK back. Stop the car wreck before it happened. If he hadn't been late TK wouldn't be dead. TK had been on his way back home from the park. Where they were supposed to meet.

Matt had been heading for the park and TK had been heading home. The man that hit TK was drunk. He was charged with murder. And the bastard deserved it.

_We're in a life, where it's kill or lose_

_Just lie motherfucker, 'til you hear the truth_

_From under the street, through the gutters of youth_

_Just cry, motherfucker, yeah, I'm talking to you_

Matt wiped his eyes desperately trying to get rid of the tears but they wouldn't leave. TK wouldn't want him to cry. But how could he not? Truth was suicide was the only thing on his mind. But he didn't need to torture his parents further. One child was enough two would just kill them. Besides TK wouldn't want him to die. He would want him to live on. And he was going to, for TK.

_We are, we are, we are made from broken parts_

_We are, we are, we are broken from the start_

_And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_

_'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts_

School life would never be the same. People would give him stares and looks of pity. They would whisper about Matt's dead brother. He didn't want that. There would be whispers about how it was all his fault. And it was. It was his fault. He should have been there. Was this a sign? That promises shouldn't be broken? He hadn't meant to break his promise. That was karma. He broke a promise and his baby brother died before he could apologize.

_From the city of angels_

_An empty vessel of devils_

_Is there no one to save us_

_Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us_

_From the city of angels!_

_And every vessel of devils!_

_Is there no way to save us?_

_Look through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!_

_We are, we are, we are made from broken parts_

_We are, we are, we are broken from the start_

_And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark_

_'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts_

Matt would try his hardest to hide the pain. It wouldn't be easy at first but he could do it. He'd done it before and he would do it now. No matter what the cost. He had to stay strong for his parents. For his friends. He looked back at the girls all huddle together. Tears staining their faces. It had to be killing them. Cody seemed utterly emotionless. It was probably too much for him to handle. Then Matt realized just how young Cody really was.

Matt stood up clutching tight to TK's hat. He walked over to Cody. "Here." Matt handed him TK's digivice. Cody deserved it more. He had been TK's DNA Digivolution partner. Cody hesitantly took it. A small smile played on Cody's lips.

"Thanks Matt." Cody whispered. Matt would be there for Cody. Cody was the youngest and he was grieving. TK would like that. So that's what he would do, for TK.


	2. Breaking the Habit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Soul Eater, only my OC's.**

**Breaking the Habit**

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

Lord Death, without his cloak and mask, settled down with a relaxing cup of tea. After a long hard day he was relaxing and without Kid to worry about he could relax. He sighed and picked up his list of souls he had to reap. He took another sip of his tea but it came sputtering out of his mouth when he saw the first name. He was going crazy. He had to be. There was no way that name was on the list. "Lord Death are you okay?" Spirit asked. The first name on the list. Death the Kid.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

The rain was pounding down as she raced through. After he mother told her he never came home it sparked concern in her. So of course she went looking for him. He had to be okay. He couldn't be dead. _Hold in there Kid, I'm coming._ She thought as she ran harder. Kid was the only thing on her mind. She had to find him no matter what.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

Lord Death was never one to be speechless but that's what he was at the moment. His son, his _only_ child, was going to die. It couldn't be. There had to be a mistake. But there wasn't. There _never _was. And that's what made it worse. Knowing that there _wasn't _a mistake. That he was going to have to reap his own son. That was something he couldn't do. He refused to. "Lord Death?" The death scythe questioned.

"No." It escaped his lips before he could think. The list fell to the floor.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Before that night Tala didn't know that red could stain black. When she found him he was dead. She didn't know gods of death could die. It couldn't be. Kid _was not _dead. This was all a nightmare. She was gonna wake up and the warm wetness rolling down her face wasn't going to be there. She was _not_ crying. She _never _cried. But Kid was the exception. She wouldn't cry for Kid and Kid only. Her first and only true love was dead. Gone forever. That was something she couldn't handle. Not again.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

Lord Death never had problems with collecting souls before. Until now. Never once did he think he would have to collect his child's soul. He was still alive when he found him. Kid had been accepting of the situation. Extracting the soul while a person was still alive was painful so Lord Death waited painfully, talking to his child. He tried to assure him that everything would be alright but they both knew he was lying. When Kid had peacefully passed on Lord Death took his soul.

For him it was the worst thing any parent could ever do to their child. Lord Death placed one last kiss on Kid's forehead before disappearing into to the night. Tala was coming he could sense her. He hated to leave and let Tala find his body, but he had no choice. Tala would call him but he would already know that news. And that's what hurt most. Knowing that Tala would cry. For Kid.

_I hurt much more_

_Than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

Funerals were never Lord Death's scene. In fact he had only been to one. That he could remember. His brain was so scattered since Kid had first shown up on his list. He watched in agony as they buried his son. It was too much. The parents were supposed to leave the world first. He could hear one of his death scythes, Nancy Takaishi, comforting his wife. She had bawled when she heard about their son. He felt he should be comforting her, but he couldn't. He was barely dealing with it. Kid was his son and hers. He couldn't face her. She had Kid's eyes. It was too much. They had to understand. They had to.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

Tala didn't argue and protest and object when people asked her if she was crying. There was no point. There wasn't a single reason to lie. Kid, her boyfriend, the only man she would ever love on a romantic level, was dead. Deceased. Dead was too vile. Deceased wasn't any better. Passed on just didn't fit the situation. Kid didn't pass on. He was shot to death by a witch.

She looked at Lord Death. He hadn't been himself. Then again from what she heard Lord Death had to collect Kid's soul. The world was cruel. Making a father collect their own child's soul. Of all the people fate had to choose it was him.

She shifted the ring she had on her finger. A month ago Kid gave her a promise ring. He promised when they were eighteen they would get married. It was all a lie. Stupid fate. Taking him from her. She would never forgive them. Dracmon had been destroyed along with Kid. That was something she didn't like. When she died her partner would go with her.

Kid had been there for her when Lopmon had been destroyed. It had just about killed her. Now all she had was Monodramon. Kid's crest hung around her neck. She would never forgive the world for this, ever.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

It had been two years since Kid's death. Two years since a son left the world. A boyfriend. A friend. A shinigami. No one had been able to comprehend how a witch got into Odaiba with anyone sensing her. They stood around his grave. The tombstone read '_Death the Kid. A perfect boy._' The tombstone was made of a symmetrical rock. Kid would have loved it. Lord Death would never forgive himself. He had a daughter now.

Though it would never fill the hole he felt. No one would be able to replace Kid. Ever. Kid was his first child. His OCD was barely tolerable but Lord Death would have killed to hear him rant about symmetry. He missed it. It made him unique. He wanted his little boy back more than anything.

Tala had found a new love. Harvar. It had come as a shock to them all but Matt was happy she was happy again. Not completely happy but happier. TK had been devastated. More than they expected. It had come as a shock to find that the two had been best friends. No one questioned it.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one that falls_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

The parents stopped taking their kids for granted. Even Wes had come to Odaiba to be there for Soul. In the long run he stayed. Maka had allowed Spirit into her life for once and Stein was a little softer with the kids. Even if it had been two years it was still too much of a sensitive topic.

Hiroaki and Nancy got back together. That came as a shock for everyone. Matt and the others had difficulty dealing with it. They said it was awkward. Liz and Patti had left town. No one knew where they were. Probably back on the streets. People had different ways of coping. And that was theirs.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_


End file.
